hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Pacific hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2015 Pacific hurricane season was the most active on record, with over more than 36 depressions, 32 tropical storms, 24 hurricanes and a record breaking 20 majors. Including Patricia, the worlds most strongest storm ever recorded with a pressure of 855mb by recon Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2016 till:25/05/2016 color:C4 text:Andres from:22/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:C5 text:Blanca from:01/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:C3 text:Carlos from:09/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:C4 text:Dolores from:22/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TS text:Ela from:04/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C3 text:Halola from:07/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:Iune from:12/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C2 text:Enrique from:15/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TS text:Felicia from:19/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:TD text:Eight-E barset:break from:25/07/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C4 text:Guillermo from:01/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:C4 text:Hilda from:05/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:TD text:Eleven-E from:09/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C5 text:Kilo from:10/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:C3 text:Loke from:15/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C4 text:Ignacio from:15/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C5 text:Jimena from:27/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:Kevin from:01/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C3 text:Linda from:09/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TD text:Sixteen-E barset:break from:11/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:Malia from:13/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C2 text:Niala from:15/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C1 text:Marty from:20/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nora from:26/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C3 text:Oho barset:break from:30/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TS barset:break from:04/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:Pali from:01/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C1 text:Ulika from:03/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C5 text:Olaf from:08/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C6 text:Patricia from:18/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C1 text:Rick from:23/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TD text:Twentytwo-E from:26/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:TD text:Twentythree-E from:31/10/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:C5 text:Sandra from:10/11/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:TS text:Terry from:28/11/2016 till:10/12/2016 color:C5 text:Vivian from:12/12/2016 till:17/12/2016 color:C3 text:Walaka bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Andres Hurricane Blanca Hurricane Carlos Hurricane Dolores Tropical Storm Ela An area of cloudiness entered the Central Pacific on late June 16, Moving slowly to the west. it organized itself into a depression by June 22, Strong shear left the depression's LLCC exposed for a brief time. After a strong burst of convection, The CPHC named the depression as Tropical Storm Ela on late June 22. Poorly organized Ela weakened back to tropical depression early on June 23, and it was nothing than a convectionless vortex afterward. Hurricane Halola Tropical Storm Iune The outflow of Halola spawned a tropical depression on July 7, 12 hours later. The CPHC upgraded the depression to a tropical storm despite Hurricane Halola nearby, Strong shear from Halola kept the convection displaced from the LLCC of Iune to the east. Iune was absorbed into Halola on July 10. Hurricane Enrique Tropical Storm Felicia An tropical wave exited Africa on late July 2. Little or no development ocurred afterward until entering the Pacific basin where it slowly developed into a depression, Strong shear left the depression's convection displaced to the east. An scatterometer pass revealed a ball of 35kn winds near the circulation, warranting the NHC to redesignate Tropical Depression Seven-E to a tropical storm. Being a tropical storm for a mere 6 hours, Felicia's convection slowly waned. By early July 16 Felicia was a remnant low. Tropical Depression Eight-E An small thunderstorm developed into a depression on July 19. Little or no shear allowed the small depression to expand its thunderstorm activity, Forecasts showed strengthening into a tropical storm. Minor strengthening ocurred afterward. Suddenly on July 22, cold waters left by Enrique and dry air quickly left the circulation exposed. Hurricane Guillermo Hurricane Hilda Tropical Depression Eleven-E Hurricane Kilo Hurricane Loke Hurricane Ignacio Hurricane Jimena Tropical Storm Kevin Hurricane Linda Tropical Depression Sixteen-E Tropical Storm Malia Hurricane Niala Hurricane Marty Hurricane Nora Hurricane Oho Tropical Storm Pali An cluster of thunderstorm activity rapidly consolidated to a tropical depression on September 30. Six hours later the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm admist strong shear of 25 knots, Pali quickly became disorganized in face of the stong shear. Later dissipating on October 1, Pali's remnants moved north in response to Ulika's outflow. After several days as a remnant low, Pali regenerated on late October 4. With a exposed LLCC, Pali reattained tropical storm status. Shear quickly tore Pali's convection apart, and it was downgraded to a remnant low. Hurricane Ulika Hurricane Olaf Hurricane Patricia Hurricane Rick Tropical Depression Twenty-two-E Several circulations formed a large tropical depression on October 23. Despite strong shear and cool waters, the depression briefly attained winds of 35 mph before transitioning into an upper level low. Twenty-two-E never caused any damages or deaths, However a cruise ship had to be re-routed because of the high waves caused by Twenty-two-E. Tropical Depression Twenty-three-E Hurricane Sandra Tropical Storm Terry Hurricane Vivian An area disorganized thunderstorm activity that persisted in the Gulf of Panama moved into the Pacific where it rapidly organized into a tropical depression on November 28, making it the latest storm to form in the Eastern Pacific since Hurricane Winnie in 1983. After formation, Tropical Depression Twentysix-E slowly organized into Tropical Storm Vivian on early November 29. Vivian then would slowly intensify into a hurricane on November 30, later rapidly intensifying to a category 5 hurricane by December 1. Vivian stayed at category 5 status for a record 36 hours, After peaking. cold air entered Vivian's circulation, weakening it at a slow pace for 2 days. Vivian then got picked up by a trough and making Vivian nearly extratropical, On early December 9. Vivian made landfall on Sinaloa. Hurricane Walaka An cluster of thunderstorm activity linked to a WWB event formed near the 140 merdian on late December 5. The cluster stalled near the 140 meridian on December 7, The cluster became a depression on December 12. 12 hours after formation the CPHC upgraded the depression into a named storm, Walaka was an incredibly small storm the size of Hawaii with tropical storm-force winds extending 35 miles across. Little or no shear and aided by record high ocean temperatures made Walaka a hurricane on December 13, The small hurricane became a Category 2 on December 14. It was originally thought Walaka peaked as a Category 2 hurricane but in post season analysis revealed it was a major hurricane, An cold front picked up Walaka on December 14 causing the CPHC to raise tropical storm warnings for the already ravaged Oahu. Walaka rapidly weakened back into a Category 1 on December 15, Walaka then made a close call on Oahu in December 16, Walaka finally transitioned into an extratropical system on December 17 ending the hyperactive and destructive 2015 Pacific hurricane season. Names Eastern Pacific Central Pacific Retirement On spring of 2016, the WMO retired the names Kilo and Patricia. They were replaced with Kalena and Peeta, respectively Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Super Storms